


First Words

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice's first words.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 4





	First Words

Killian Jones sat on the stone ground of a tower far away from any prying eyes. He had once been the legendary and well feared pirate Captain Hook? And right now, he was smiling at his toddler aged daughter playing with blocks. He preferred this, even if it was somewhat lonely. He loved to see his daughter smile, hearing her laugh, seeing her walk to him, hearing her babble nonsense at him. Every part of it made him fill with a swell of pride. She may not have been planned but he would give the world both for and to the small blonde child sitting in front of him offering the toy in her hand towards him to get him to play with her, if he could.

"You want papa to play with you?" he asked the little girl. She nodded, and he gently took the block from her hand and started to help her build whatever it was she was building. He wasn't sure. But he talked through their play anyway as if she was an adult. He didn't want to prevent her from learning words properly by talking to her like she was a baby. Their living situation was far from a normal one and he was the only voice she could hear. He hoped he would find a way to free her before she was old enough to even remember being trapped or realize that she was, but he erred on the side of caution. Alice picked up another block and tried to hand it to him,

"Papa," she said as she handed it over. His eyes went wide. Was that Alice's first word? That made him happy. Her first word was papa! She knew who he was! She wanted to talk to him! Did this mean she understood how much he loved her? He wasn't sure if he told her that often enough. He hoped he told her often enough.

"Yes! I'm papa, say it again?" he questioned the little toddler who loved his excitable reaction and spent weeks repeating the word whenever she could think to, his excitable reaction always encouraging her more to say it. And then came her second word. Or set of words.

He was a pirate and he hadn't quite let go of those tendencies. Whenever he'd bump into something in their small space he'd let out a string of curse words. Or one or two. Usually a bloody hell or a dammnit. And then Alice tripped and hit her knee. "Buddy he'" the small child was too young to properly form the "l" but Killian didn't mind. This meant she wanted to mimic him, didn't it? And he might have encouraged that one too.


End file.
